A display device not only includes a display panel, but also includes a gate drive circuit (also referred to as a row drive circuit) for controlling display on the display panel having a pixel array, and a source drive circuit (also referred to as a column drive circuit). The display panel employs a display mode of row-by-row scanning. The gate drive circuit is configured to generate scanning signals, such that each row of pixels are successively conducted. The source drive circuit is configured to provide, when a row of pixels are conducted, data signals to the row of pixels such that the display of the pixels is implemented.
The gate drive circuit includes a shift register. The shift register includes a plurality of cascaded shift register units, wherein each cascaded shift register unit is mainly formed of several transistors. A clock signal “CLK” and an input signal “in” (that is, a start pulse signal) are input to the circuit, and an electrical level signal (that is, “out” signal) is output at an output terminal.
However, in the prior art, there is no such a shift register unit which is capable of effectively and stably outputting the “out” signal.